1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for making contact with at least one conductor track of a filling level sensor having at least one bow which can be pivoted over the conductor track and having a contact spring arranged on the bow, having a contact prestressed against the conductor track by a spring element of the contact spring, wherein the movement of the contact during the pivoting of the bow corresponds to an arc, and the contact is fabricated in one piece with the spring element of the contact spring.
2. Related Art
Filling level sensors with such devices are used, for example, in fuel containers of contemporary motor vehicles and are known from practice. A lever wire with a float is usually attached to the bow, with the result that the angle of inclination of the bow is a measure of the filling level in the fuel container. The angle of inclination is sensed by the filling level sensor with the contact, which is prestressed against the conductor track. The contact spring of the known filling level sensor is configured in two pieces, wherein a holder clipped to the bow bears a spring element with the contact. A second component is also clipped to the bow and has a second spring element for prestressing the holder. The two spring elements serve to ensure tilt-free and lift-off-free prestressing of the contact against the conductor track. However, the high structural complexity of the contact spring is disadvantageous.